


Questions and Answers

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Fights, Refrences to Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: 'It's like you're breaking!''No, I'm already broken'AKABruce and Jason fight and Bruce gets some unwanted answers to his questions





	Questions and Answers

Bruce throws hits at Jason to take him down, but he just keeps dodging out of the way. Jason had gone off the rails and killed an entire drug cartel because they threatened his business and refused to conform to his rules. Their fight continued to progress, both of them throwing things with more power the longer it went on. Eventually, Bruce threw a punch that Jason didn’t have time to get away from. Bruce followed it up with a sweep that knocked Jason to the ground and a kick to the ribs to keep him down. “What’s wrong with you?” He growled. “They didn’t do anything and you killed them all for sport. Why?”   
“They were drug peddling jerks that only cared about money. They killed five kids that had been squatting where they had set up shop. So, don’t tell me that they didn’t do anything.” Jason snarled back.   
“Regardless of what they did, we don’t kill. Especially not in Gotham.”   
“You’re forgetting that I’m not one of your birds anymore. I haven’t been for a long time.”   
“You’re still my son. Whether you admit it or not.” His tone softened, “what happened to you? It’s like you’re breaking apart.”  
Jason laughed humorlessly, “No, Bruce, you don’t realize it but, I’m already broken.”   
“Not beyond repair,” Bruce argued.   
“Yes, beyond repair. I’m too damaged to be fixed. I was too damaged when you took me off the streets to be fixed but you were somehow able to glue together the shattered pieces but that glue was only a temporary fix, and now? I have so much more damage that no matter what you do, you won’t be able to fix me. So, don’t even try. It won’t work and I’m not worth the effort, anyway.”  
“I don’t care what you think but you will always be worth the effort and I’ll always try to make you better. No matter what has happened in the past.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I can't write fight scenes for anything


End file.
